


An Incubus has to eat...

by EpicMickeyX



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Breeding, Dream Demon, Dream Sex, Emotional Hurt, Food Metaphors, Hurt/Comfort, Impregnation, Intersex, M/M, Mistakes, Mpreg, Not What It Looks Like, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Succubi & Incubi, Tags Are Hard, Tender Sex, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpicMickeyX/pseuds/EpicMickeyX
Summary: The cherry on top, of the already delicious cake, was the dreams. Dozens upon dozens of servants and humans alike, all dreaming, all for his taking. It was basically all you eat, or at least until he'd had his fill of course.Though, Merlin should have learned a few more table manners before accidentally causing a crisis with one of his former proteges, Arthur.
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Arthur Pendragon | Saber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin sees more than he should while devouring dreams and quite possibly causes an uproar in Arthur. Whoops. That wasn't supposed to happen.
> 
> Sorry if it's a little wonky, I was more exploring the idea of how Merlin compares dreams and good and other kinks slipped in that we're not going to point out on this day. I should learn to stop uploading on mobile though.

Being summoned into the Chaldea was probably one of the better things Merlin had experienced in his long existence. Aside from the infinite supply of entertainment and a basic front row seat to witness his Master's endeavor to save humanity; there was also the added bonus of getting out of his tower. 

Then the cherry on top, of the already delicious cake, was the dreams. Dozens upon dozens of servants and humans alike, all dreaming, all for his taking. It was basically all you eat, or at least until he'd had his fill of course; overindulging always left him feeling lethargic and ill so he ensured he kept to his limits.

Though it always proved difficult with so many flavors and textures to pick from; should he enjoy the frenzied bloodlust of a Berserker? The romantic aroma of passion from a Ruler? Too many choices by far, it was always a struggle to settle on one meal over the other. Merlin could most certainly have more than one but consuming dreams to get more substance from them took time, effort.

He'd have to observe for a moment or two to cement himself there and wait for the perfect moment before he ate. The peak of flavor was the climax of a dream, literal sense or metaphorical sense, the moment when it all comes together and the dream is ready to enjoy.

Simply walking by and snatching them up was more like having a snack. Barely any sustenance, not even filling. Sure it would do if pressed for time and he was in a rush, but Chaldea allowed for him to enjoy his meals thoroughly and it gave insight on all the little secrets of the subconscious.

For instance, his Master, Ritsuka, has a massive crush on several of the servants but none of her dreams come close to the fantasies revolving around her beloved Berserker, Cu Chulainn Alter. He had appeared more times than he was willing to count in her dreams in varying states of dress, varying states of arousal, and then various states of pure innocent fluff. Extremely out of character for the berserker but who was he to judge his Master desiring cuddles from one who didn't give them. He delighted in teasing her endlessly though, acting ignorant of the dreams but still knowing enough to put her on edge. It was pure fun.

Though he enjoyed teasing and consuming the variable array of dreams produced by those around him. He did have favorites. The deep secretive kind of dream that revealed a deeper part of the person he shadowed at night; they were rare and far between but their depth of flavor and profile were scrumptious. Filling enough to last him the whole night to saite him just right. Merlin loved those kinds of dreams the best, especially if they came from someone familiar.

Ritsuka had only ever had one; it had been guarded and private and she hadn't even remembered it the next morning. For all her crushes and puppy love; she really missed Romani. Which had caught the caster off guard to see the former director in her dreams, curled up in an apartment he supposed had been Ristuka's before the incineration of humanity. A post Singularity world with Romani cuddled up next to her. A girlish fantasy born of a strong love for the man she'd respected and who had been there for her. 

Merlin had taken a small mercy and kept from teasing her about it, opting for the easy targets like Achilles and Robin, or even Cu which always struck a nerve. As far as he knew, Romani had never fancied Ritsuka that way, so it was truly deep, subconscious thought. Yet it was most delicious and had satisfied him wonderfully. It had been like a warm, rich stew on a cold winter's day, hearty and filling with simple flavors rooted in home-cooked splendor. Simple in execution but fulfilling all the same, the warmth had lingered in his core longer than he'd expected, though he hadn't minded.

Tonight's prowl was no different than any others, he leisurely graced the halls of the facility and searched for a dream or two that struck his fancy. Aroma guided him as he had the time to really sink his teeth in, no point in settling for the first tasty looking dream he encountered. Some smells were even misleading, promising a tasty treat when it turned out to be mundane or dull, children's dreams for example. They were so boring, processing new information and life lessons. They had yet to develop and garner experiences that brought the best out of the subconscious; dreams all too sweet and syrupy.

Jack was an outlier but her dreams were more lucid and fear inducing, less a meal and more a work out session. No, tonight he'd caught whiff of what he suspected to be a deeper psyche kind of dream. The kind he delighted in cracking some sort of enigma mystery about the owner of the dream. Part of him hoped it was Jeanne or one of the more elusive servants that perplexed him still. Yet, to his merry surprise it was none other than one of his former proteges.

Arthur. The alternate timeline where he matched History's perception of him. A dashing young hero with a heart of gold. Now what kind of deep secret dream could he be having? Merlin grinned in cat-like curiosity as he made his way into the Saber's room and chose a cozy spot to hunker down before feeding. He planned to take his time, no reason to spoil the meal with stiff joints once he'd finished. 

He brushed back the blonde's soft, downy bangs with a feather-lite touch; his expression was serene divinity, hinting that his dream was pleasant and enjoyable. Merlin hummed thoughtfully, teasing the idea that his pure and pious King of Knights was having a naughty sort of dream. The kind he'd take full advantage of so he might see Arthur's face go fiery without really knowing why. Merlin tapped the King's forehead finding his mind wide open and quickly stepped into the dream before Arthur was made aware of his presence.

Immediately, he recognized the dream-space, it actually surprised him to see the former's bedchambers when his castle still stood grand and infallible. Merlin settled in the rafters, dangling one leg lazily as he took in the room, hyper detailed and rosy, soft moonlight filtering through lavish curtains. It was impeccable and the master bed in the center looked absolutely tantalizing. 

Soft pillows and duvets, silk sheets and warm quilts; a true luxury to probably be bedded in. Merlin grew hopeful this was in fact, a very naughty dream and would give him quite a bit of fodder for teasing. Who could Arthur have fallen so hard for he'd bed them in his former chambers when he'd been royalty? Have his mind reconstruct his royal bed in such detail? The Caster salavated at the thought, perhaps it was a little lewd of him to watch dream-lovers make love but ah, it tasted wonderful. A meal with layers of profile to savor, akin to a high-grade steak or savory, luxurious dish one didn't have often.

Laughter caught his attention, echoing just outside the door of the chamber, two sets of footsteps both in a slight jog; the doors burst open and Arthur stumbled in half dressed in armor laughing breathlessly.

His partner followed, catching the caster off guard, as a dream version of himself gave chase tugging at Arthur's armor.

"Take it off! No way am I cuddling up to this!" Dream-Merlin huffed, smiling ear to ear.

"You managed just fine at dinner!" Arthur teased encircling the other Merlin in his arms and leaning in for a kiss.

"Because we don't cuddle at dinner! My hand on your knee is not the same as sleeping in full armor." He deadpanned pressing a finger to the King's lips and Arthur snorted;

"As you wish, love." He purred, pressing a kiss to the other's knuckles before pulling away to undo the straps of his armor while Dream-Merlin disappeared behind a divider to dress for bed.

"As I wish." A scoff, "If you did as I wished we would have stayed in bed, all day." Other Merlin scolded while Arthur grimaced. 

"Forgive me but the kingdom needs me to oversee it right now, I promise once everything is settled we can take a long trip to the countryside." The last of this armor was placed on a stand and he stripped to his under clothes and flopped onto the bed with a grunt.

"That's what you said last time…" Other Merlin called teasingly, drawing a pout from the king until the other appeared again. Merlin, perched on the rafters having not expected the sight, almost fell from his spot and shattered the dream. 

Dream-Merlin leaned against the divider, smile wry and knowing, standing proud in a silk, white, sheer slip with soft blue lace; what boggled Merlin's train of thought was the one hand caressing a line down a protruding, pregnant stomach and partly swollen breasts. 

Alright. That was a lot to unpack. Sure, he had partly lied to Arthur when they first met that he was a woman and had maybe appeared more feminine than normal to earn the man's trust. This wasn't femme-Merlin though this was a mirror image of him down to the narrow hips and broad shoulders. This was definitely not what Merlin had expected when seeing the grand palace and bedchambers but who was he to turn his nose up at a promising meal. Albeit a rather unorthodox meal.

Arthur tugged Merlin close, hands rubbing all over milky skin and pressed kisses to his throat,

"You're getting bigger...I can barely keep my hands off you…"

"I believe it was that same problem that led to this predicament." Merlin teased, tucking a strand of hair behind a pointed ear. 

"Hush! You loved it." Arthur preened going in for a kiss on the lips. Merlin returned it, moaning softly when a hand slipped into the panties. 

"How shall I please you tonight?" Arthur panted when Merlin pulled away with a squeak, rocking his hips. 

"I don't care, just touch me…" Merlin whined. Arthur nodded carefully shifting them to the center of the bed, kissing the other man up and down, hands playing with the rounding belly.

"God, what was the point of these little panties if you knew they wouldn't stay on?" 

"To complete the ensemble! Duh? Or do you not like it when I put effort in for you?" Other Merlin pouted as the panties came off and the observer in the rafters slapped a hand over his face.

How on Earth...did Arthur Know? He had never seen the King naked before and yet, here was his perfect replica down to his mixed up genitals on full display and apparently fully functional given his knocked up appearance. This dream was beginning to pose too many questions and not enough answers for the caster but...hot pregnant sex wasn't a flavor he'd...really tasted yet. What would it taste like? Dream or not this was quite realistic down to Arthur Knowing about him and apparently fantasizing a life together in his deep secretive dreams.

"I love it when you dress up for me, especially when I get to see proof of all my love steadily growing inside you." 

"Ahh, so you like seeing me fat?"

"I would say full, we've been over this, it's not really fat with a baby inside you."

"You're a little kinky, love. I think you like having sex with me more while pregnant." Other Merlin teased and Arthur boxed him in playfully, arms on either side of Merlin's head.

"Well. I won't deny that once this little prince or princess is born, that I will be insatiable until I have filled you with another." Arthur punctuated the statement by grinding his groin against the bulging stomach, eliciting a whimper from the man beneath him.

Merlin swallowed thickly, watching the display in earnest curiosity. Where was this all coming from? All his days as Arthur's mentor and advisor, the young King had never shown this interest in any but Guinevere. That annoying redheaded woman had been a thorn in Merlin's side since they'd met. Arthur had been enamored even then so where had these apparent feelings been hidden away. 

These were pretty big. Wanting to have sex with the caster? Nothing new really. Plenty of servants found him easy on the eyes. Starting a family with a borderline pregnancy kink? Definitely not what he had been expecting to make his meal but surely a meal like this had depth. Layers and layers of depth…hopefully.

"Only for me…?" Other Merlin panted cutting into Merlin's thoughts as he spread his legs wide while Arthur settled between them, shucking off his breeches to free his cock.

"Only for you, just you. No one else. Just you and me-" he groaned, slick sounds filling the room as he ground against other Merlin's puffed entrance. A sadistic twist rolled in Merlin's gut; only for Merlin, huh?

Yeah. Right. It had never been Merlin back then. It had always been Gwenivere. Who knew the king could be such a liar in his dreams? A malicious grin pulling at his face, Merlin briefly tapped into the other Merlin like a puppet, yanking at fabric of the dream.

"What of Guinevere?" The other Merlin's mouth didn't move properly and his body seized as Merlin pulled the strings. The young King frowned, edges of the dream fraying dangerously as memory disturbed it. Merlin quickly repaired it as he realized his mistake, lessening his hold on his other self to keep the dream in tack. He was here for a meal and he'd almost squandered it.

"What of her?" Oh. That was unexpected, a large dose of venom to his tone, not directed at his lover but at something unseen. Whatever dream-space this was, Arthur clearly didn't like her...maybe he never did. Merlin let the strings fall and watched his mirror image go slack, heaving chest and shaking limbs. How quick Arthur was to comfort him, cooing and hushing tears that appeared and quiet apologies.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me-"

"Hush, it's in the past. It's only you now, it's always been you from the very start." Arthur assured fisting the silk slip and pushing it out of the way to fondle his breasts swollen with milk. Other Merlin was quickly appeased, moaning and squirming when the king took a nipple in his mouth. 

Merlin shuddered, umami flooding his palate and it coupled with the spicy sweet that always seasoned arousal. The meal to be had was going to be decadent, maybe it would fill him too quickly once he truly began to feast. Perhaps tonight he would eat more than his fill and live with the consequences later just this once.

"Arthur…!?" Other Merlin gasped hands flying to grip blonde locks as the Saber continued to suck on the other's chest, his hands trailed down again rubbing over his sides and round stomach before pulling off with a gasp. 

"That feel good…?"

"Y-yes...so good…" he panted and Arthur latched onto the neglected nipple and Other Merlin moaned wantonly. 

"A-Arthur...please don't make me wait anymore!" The king pulled back licking his lips with a grin,

"We haven't even prepared you-"

"I don't need it! I'm ready, please-" he yelped, cutting off his sentence as Arthur pushed all the way in with one fluid motion. Apparently, in the realm of dreams this occurred quite often if Other Merlin could take it without complaint.

Merlin flinched, squirming in the rafters at the thought. If Dream Arthur was accurate than his cock length and girth was nothing to sneeze at but that was a thought for another time. They had made it to the main course, no longer teasing the half-Incubus with their foreplay and touching. 

The taste was unique, substance finally taking form as they got to the meat of the act. Arthur pounding into Other Merlin with vigor while the pregnant lookalike fisted the sheets keening. It sounded slick and the slap of skin hinted at the force behind Arthur's thrusts. Given it was a dream, there was little concern for a non-existent, unborn child in utero so of course Arthur could be as rough as he wanted with the other. There was something about that that added an underlying taste of iron and blood.

A deeper sort of lust Merlin found more common in Berserker's as it neared a level of bloodlust; but the dream hadn't changed tonally, it had taken on a sort of haze as the other Merlin egged him on with his pitiful whines. As he had planned, Merlin savored the main course, though it was sweeter than he had expected. It wasn't savory like he had initially thought it would be and the metallic taste was all too faint to compare it to meat or the delicate taste of seafood. 

Unfortunately, the meal began to drag as Arthur kept delaying the climax which would be the absolute peak. Arthur would change position at the last second and their organsm would evade the both of them; Other Merlin was jostled roughly, hips yanked up and belly pressed between the two of them.

"Almost there…" Arthur wheezed, yanking Merlin into his lap and resuming his thrusts at a deeper angle while his free hand squeezed into the space between bodies and teased at what would look like a swollen clit to any outsider but Merlin, and apparently Arthur, knew better. 

It would be over once climax hit, Merlin was nearly full already from the edging, the end would surely be too much and probably upset his stomach for a day but it would be worth it to enjoy this flavor. It seemed that this meal was just desserts. Too sweet and fluffy to be anything but an extravagant cake or perhaps a trifle with different layers of fresh fruit. No, that wasn't it either, there was more to it.

Spicy sweet and umami flavors with a texture like thick cream, maybe comparable to a mousse or rich cheesecake. That was the body of the meal, overindulgence itself. Arthur didn't have this dream often so of course it would be some sort of rich luxury you only had on special occasions. This was Arthur's guilty pleasure; a fantasy in which Merlin never left and they made love passionately every chance they could. The added spice of expecting a child sprinkled in with Arthur's obsession touching over the smooth expanse of stretched skin. Merlin had to give it to the King, he really did know how to craft decadence.

Other Merlin finally came letting out a strangled cry, body spasming and arching off the bed. Arthur latched on, arms encircling the lookalikes waist chasing his own release. In a particular lewd display, Other Merlin's breasts began to leak though Arthur was quick to lap it up in the haze.

Ah, so there was a fruity twist as well, the spicy sweet had become sticky and thick like puree with a hint of spice to elevate the flavors and cut the richness of the main dish. Arthur slammed into the other, finally getting what he sought. 

There was a sudden accompaniment, the metallic taste from before was a fine wine, tangy and dry. This would have certainly garnered several stars had this dish actually been real; but this was a dream and the only devourer of those was Merlin who ate greedily. 

Watching in fascination as Dream Merlin quivered, oozing out cum around Arthur's length, covered in his own release. He expected the dream to collapse then and there but it continued for a moment longer. Enough for Merlin to scrape up any remaining crumbs and let the flavors linger.

Arthur shifted them both to laying on their side, remaining inside the lookalike as they cuddled and his hands made it to the bulging stomach caressing it sweetly.

"Was that too rough?"

"No...perfect, just like always." Dream Merlin purred, hands coming rest overtop Arthur's,

"You always take such good care of me." Merlin mumbled sleepily; Arthur buried his nose in his nape, breathing deeply.

"I love you."

"...I love you too."

Merlin hummed, the dream beginning to fray as the ending approached. He was satisfied, lazily watching the two blissfully cuddle and caress. 

Maybe he would tease Arthur about it, just a little. He wouldn't be consciously aware of this dream anyway so it wouldn't go anywhere. He should visit Arthur more often, who knows what proper dreams would taste like coming from his former protege. He made to leave when his body stilled, chill running up his spine; pale, vibrant blue eyes were boring a hole into him. 

Expression hard and a sudden bitterness settled on his tongue that made him gag in his throat. Arthur was alone on the bed now, Dream Merlin having faded with the world as it crumbled; this was new.

Merlin had never been caught in one of these dreams before. He'd certainly been caught in others but not the deep secretive kind. Arthur looked a mixture of shock and perplexed to see him up in the rafters, lazily grinning down on him like a noble on a rather high horse. 

Arthur wouldn't even remember this encounter come morning so Merlin took his leave returning back to reality satisfied and a little overfilled. He wouldn't need to prey on another's dream tonight thanks to Arthur's rather unique preferences. He silently thanked the Saber for the meal, ensuring the other was still sleeping soundly before making his way back to his own quarters to rest and bask in the afterglow of his meal.

He had been a little wary the morning, keeping an eye out for Arthur, he didn't know if there would be any effects having been caught but as the morning passed with no explosion or Excalibur poised to behead him, Merlin assumed all was well. 

Until Arthur entered the training sim looking like a man on a warpath. No unbecoming of the King but it immediately drew everyone's attention. 

"How dare you…" Merlin blinked, feigning ignorance as he looked around the room, glancing from their Master to other servants.

"I'm sorry, Arthur, do you mean me-" a slap of metal connected with his cheek in a backhand, the force knocking him off his feet and catching him by surprise. The sound like the crack of a whip.

"You weren't supposed to see!" Arthur bellowed, reverbing through the room. Ritsuka approached quickly to placate but Arthur continued, red faced and what could only be described as shame drenching his voice. 

"That wasn't your right! I don't care if you need to feed but you don't get to look at my personal feelings and judge them like that!" 

"Arthur, hey-" Ritsuka placed a hand on his shoulder and he jerked away. 

"Stay away from me! Don't even think of trying that again!" Arthur pointed angrily at the Caster still sitting shell shocked. Ritsuka followed after him, no doubt trying to help or figure out what he meant. The room was quiet, nobody had ever seen Arthur like that. He was quiet, peaceful sort until it came to battle; but he was always a gentleman when casually interacting with others around Chaldea. To see him so angry...and at a Merlin whom they believed to be a close friend. It was surely a surprise and sight to behold. 

Merlin blinked, rubbing his cheek carefully; so getting caught in the dream made Arthur aware. Or more aware than he already was of Merlin skulking about in dreams to eat. The sudden influx of buried, hidden feelings probably sucked. Especially when the content of the dream had been so...risque. He huffed, pulling himself up to seek out the Saber and maybe apologize. The hurt and shame in Arthur's face had been immense, the Saber no doubt viewing this as some sort of betrayal.

Well...shit. This wasn't going to be an easy fix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied, it's a 3 parts now. This one is more dialogue heavy as Merlin works everything out and makes some of his own discoveries.
> 
> Next Chapter should be the final part with plenty of love~

First order of business, take a nap and retreat. Getting backhanded was one thing but getting backhanded and scolded like a child caught with the cookie jar was another. Merlin was willing to bet quartz Ritsuka would be at his door in a matter of hours and he was not ready for the headache that would be. He cared for her well being, truly, but she played peacemaker in everything and it ground on his nerves. Merlin was an adult, not to mention a powerful half-Incubus that had saved her butt on dozens of occasions.

He was in no mood for a lecture. He already had enough on his plate with trying to figure out how best to approach Arthur and probably flub through his apology and possibly end up dead. Which wouldn't be great because if his origin was damaged it'd be back to the tower...alone again. He shuddered, waving the thoughts away and flopping into his bed when his door swished open quietly.

Earlier than he'd predicted, and giving him no time for a nap, stood his Master looking frazzled and a portion of her hair was partly singed. 

"...what happened to you?" 

"I let Arthur blow off some steam and got a little too close." She grumbled, fixing him with a stern glare.

"Oh ho~ he's super pissed." Merlin jeered playfully. Ritsuka didn't laugh, opting to cross her arms and tap her foot impatiently.

"Want to tell me why?" She questioned and Merlin sighed; had he known his meal would have ended like this he might have picked someone else to dine off of but it was too late now.

"I might have accidentally made him aware of my presence while consuming a very private, subconscious dream. He maybe thinks I'm judging him or hyper-critical of the contents."

"...and?"

"There is no 'and', that's it." Merlin quipped with a soft glare.

"No, it's not. That's not it. He wouldn't be this upset if it was just you judging him. He's taken criticisms way harsher than 'wow, weird dreams.'" Ritsuka leaned against the wall and waited for Merlin to continue.

"I'm telling you. That's all there is to it. He's throwing a fit because I saw something I shouldn't have...and maybe he's hyper aware of some deep seeded things that he wasn't aware of before because he saw me."

"Huh?"

"Right, I haven't had the dream talk with you." He grumbled, getting comfortable with a lazy sigh.

"You're aware of my special dietary needs, as a half-Incubus I need to feed on dreams. Correct?"

"Yes, I read about it in your file...and that you're troublesome at times because of it but nobody has come forward with complaints about you fiddling around." Ritsuka huffed.

"Because normally I don't fiddle around. I get in, I eat, I leave. Sometimes I stick around to get a little dirt on the servant and the participants but I don't directly interfere." He preened with a wry smirk. Ritsuka quirked her brow, an unimpressed look on her face.

"Anyhow, there are different types of dreams. My favorite happens to be the deep psyche kind that even you aren't aware of. Not the ones you wake up and forget, the ones that not even your memory will keep and you perceive it as a dreamless sleep."

"Ok…?"

"You've had one before and I'm willing to bet you won't ever remember it." The caster teased and she continued to stand, unimpressed. Merlin pouted, his teases weren't getting under her skin, he was hoping to deflect her further questions with curiosity about her secret dream but she hadn't taken the bait.

"So that's what Arthur had last night? A deep secret dream?" She pressed and Merlin nodded

"I got caught and I've never gotten caught before in those kinds of dreams. I didn't think anything of it because it was a kind of dream not meant to be remembered but I guess because Arthur saw me, the dream was forced into his memory and now he knows." Merlin explained coolly. 

"I see. So that explains the shame and embarrassment...but not the anger." Her eyes narrowed, watching him. Merlin squirmed, glaring back at her before shrugged exasperatedly

"Ok so maybe I interphered a little bit and brought up Guinevere. That doesn't explain or justify his attitude with me though."

"His lady love?" 

"Yeah, I brought her up because he was obviously lying in his dream." Merlin scoffed, fisting the fabric of his robes. 

"How do you know he's lying?"

"Because!" Merlin hissed, feeling a nasty anger taking root around in his chest. Ritsuka blinked, gaze softing;

"Can you try explaining to me why you know he's lying?"

"...it was always about Guinevere. She occupied his thoughts day and night, he was always dotting on her and competing for her attention." It was never about anyone else, certainly not Merlin. "He and Lancelot were incorrigible when it came to her...he married her of course...with my blessing." He grumbled.

"Seems you didn't like her."

"I never did, she had the most annoying voice and the worst opinions. Always undermining me. 'Why not just make her the advisor?'" Merlin sneered, mimicking Lancelot. Granted, Merlin had known they were fooling around behind Arthur's back and had done nothing to stop it. He had been angry then, maybe a little vengeful in hoping Arthur would be merciless when he caught them. 

He never caught them. He was ignorant and as naive as the day they met when it came to Guinevere. 

"...were you jealous of her?" The ugly anger in his chest coiled, twisting his stomach.

"Me? Jealous of that woman!? Ha!" He grinned mirthlessly 

"What would she ever have that I was jealous about? I don't get jealous, Master." He finished sagely.

"Guinevere had Arthur." The coil cinched, chest tight and bile rising in his throat. He felt ill and angry all the same. Who was Ritsuka to insinuate such a thing? Merlin jealous of Guinevere? Pathetic.

"So what if she did." He clipped turning away to face the wall. He was done having this conversation and he wanted her to leave.

"Has it ever occured to you that maybe you want Arthur?" Merlin whirled around with a snarl, fangs bared.

"Like I would take advice from some little girl who's so boy crazy she doesn't even know what she wants! Who the hell do you think you are?" He loomed in close and Ritsuka merely smiled. 

"I'm your Master...and I've seen some of your dreams you know." 

"Ha! As if that's even possible, incubi don't dream, we hardly even sleep-"

"But you're only half. The other half is human. I know you need the dreams to emote properly. That the Incubus part of you has its own struggles but you do dream, Merlin. If you can't remember them...then maybe you have your own secret dreams too." She murmured quietly. 

"Don't even start with me." He sneered, leaning in to ghost his breath across her face, smug in tasting the fear drifting off Ritsuka. He wouldn't hurt her, heavens no, but he was going to teach her a lesson in minding her damn business. 

"What could I, a powerful being with the ability to feast on other's dreams, possibly dream about? What could I possibly ever want?"

"You wanted someone to save you from your tower." She spoke as if we're fact. No room for argument causing Merlin to grow still. He stared, eyes widening slowly.

"You wanted Arthur to save you."

"Liar." He growled quietly, pushing harshly against the wall.

"Then whose dream is it? If not yours than whose have I been sharing? Who else in Chaldea has been stuck in a tower so long that being summoned here was the best thing that's happened? Point me to them." She pushed back and into his face, defiant glare shaping her expression.

"..."

"You have a fantasy. Just like everyone else. You want Arthur to save you."

"I don't need saving!" Merlin snapped, Ritsuka took a step forward and he backed away as she pressed him, continuing her assault forward until he tumbled onto his bed.

"But you want it. You hate your tower, going back would be the worst thing that could ever happen to you. So you tease and push people. You act like feelings don't matter because it's nothing compared to the loneliness of your tower."

"Shut up." He hissed hating the waver that snuck into his voice. Ritsuka shook her head,

"Not until you hear me."

"I have heard you! And I'm saying you're wrong!" 

"And you're lying to yourself!" She snapped, voice raising an octave.

"So what if I am! That's my business and you should stay out of it!" 

"It's not when your dreams keep bleeding into mine! I hate seeing you like that! I can't stand it!" She shoved him and balled her fists.

"You look so sad. The nights Arthur doesn't come...you look so hurt and empty…" she gripped his robes tightly. 

"You've both hurt each other and you're not seeing it. You betrayed his trust messing around in his dream and he's hurt you too. That's why you hurt him."

"You're looking too deep…he's just being a child…throwing a fit like always." Merlin muttered quietly. 

"Merlin... please...I know you can tell I'm not lying...I've seen your dreams…" and she wasn't lying. The fear had morphed into a nauseating pity that he despised when it was directed at him. Made the flavor more potent. Yet, all she had given him was complete honesty...she'd shared a dream that he didn't even remember.

Though he knew what it was born from, a fleeting thought that had once taken his fancy. The princess in the tower who'd let down her hair and the prince had come to save her...of course the truer version was rotten and cold and hadn't had the happiest of endings. But for a brief moment, in his centuries of waiting in his tower, he'd entertained the notion he was the princess and that a prince was going to save him. Stupid, immature, fantasy.

"What do you want…?" He gruffed. Ritsuka sighed, shoulders sagging as she released his robes.

"I want you to make an effort to apologize to Arthur. I want you to talk to him and be honest for once…don't tease him."

"I never teased him to begin with." Merlin scoffed and she gave him a look. 

"...ok so maybe I was going to but I haven't yet." He grunted. Ritsuka groaned,

"You're all a bunch of toddlers, I swear." 

"Excuse you, but your understanding of emotions is barely mature. You get a crush on anything that moves and understands consent." Merlin jeered and her cheeks flushed a soft pink before she punched his arm.

"Next time you get yourself into trouble see if I care." She gruffed before a short snicker escaped her and the both of them devolved into soft laughter. She sat next to him on the bed,

"What are you going to do?"

"Probably almost get myself killed...or at least Excalibured into some deep part of the facility where nobody will find me." Merlin smirked playfully.

"That doesn't sound...good."

"Eh, I probably deserve it. I wasn't easy on Artoria or him...I'm sure the both of them want to pay me back for years of torment...and Arthur probably wants my head just to ensure what I saw never gets out." Ritsuka nodded thoughtfully.

"Well, a word of advice, be careful in how you approach him. He was serious about you staying away. He almost incinerated Fou...he saw the tail end of his fluff and I had to fight him not to draw Excalibur." She grumbled.

"He's really that upset?" He questioned softly in surprise,

"I think he's hurting more because it was you. He really trusted you the most, I think." She shrugged and he groaned loudly,

"I hate how emotional humans are…"

"You can be pretty emotional yourself."

"When I'm properly fed!" He puffed his cheeks in a pout. Ritsuka watched him in a deadpan,

"...you are properly fed. If this morning was anything to go by." He grimaced with a weak smile

"Well...his dream certainly tasted good. Though I admit, had I left when I should have I wouldn't be facing him down." He flopped backward onto the bed.

"...so, had I done this to you and made you hyper aware of deep secret thoughts and feelings...and tampered with your dreams a wee bit. What would my apology have to consist of?" Merlin questioned carefully. Ristuka snorted loudly and got up from the bed leisurely.

"That is your problem to deal with. I can only offer so much help and this is out of my league now. I came to talk to you and get your head out of your ass. The rest is up to you." Ritsuka flashed him a sympathetic grin.

"Ugh... you're the worst Master ever!" He whined and she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Yeah, I'm just so terrible helping you realize you're emotionally constipated and just need to talk them out." 

"Exactly." He replied smugly. Merlin watched her take her leave, giving him an encouraging thumbs up before disappearing into the hall. He'd give credit where credit was due, she had managed to pull his head out of his ass and maybe open his eyes just a bit. 

Arthur was his prince, hm? Not surprising really, but he'd really done a number burying that under jealousy and repressed feelings for centuries. Of course he'd been angry to hear Arthur say Merlin was his one and only because memory said otherwise and he'd wanted it so badly. Merlin despised Guinevere for many a reason but at the core was his jealousy that she had Arthur...and cheated on him. What a stupid fool of a woman.

If Arthur had been his from the start, he'd have never let go. Merlin cringed, sickly sweet feelings rolling around making him feel light. When had those appeared? How long had he just ignored them? Gross, his insides felt sticky and sweet, warm and pliant. This was vulnerability; if he got hurt he was done for. It was just easier if things were rigid and stiff, it was easier to deflect and ignore. Though he'd make an effort today, just this once, for Arthur...after a nap and maybe a snack; priorities.

He ended up waiting until he was certain Arthur would be asleep, a sneak approach would ensure he didn't die a few feet away from his goal and the surprise would put the Saber off-guard. He snagged a few dreams along the way, quick and enough to ease his hunger for the night. As tantalizing as they were to fully enjoy he had a goal in mind and that was; make amends with Arthur, confess, and do it all without dying. Easy on paper, difficult in execution when Arthur was apparently on edge about him.

He made it to the Saber's room and found, to his delight, a mental block. So he had listened all those centuries ago when Merlin had told him about the sanctity of the mind. Too bad he hadn't obviously practiced and quite frankly sucked at building them. One mental kick and the whole thing tumbled down like a sand castle on the beach. Though he was a little flattered Arthur had thought to put one up. As if it'd stop him. 

He took his spot from the night prior and hunkered down, ready to wait through the night and then confront him while still groggy and maybe sleep hazed enough to forget why he was mad in the first place. What luck that would be. That was highly unlikely though.

He waited patiently, ignoring how delicious his dream smelled and how his mouth watered, remembering how tasty yesterday's had been. Merlin shook his head slightly, and curled in on himself. There was a point to be made that his hunger didn't drive him, some big gesture that wouldn't go over Arthur's head and he'd be pleased. Even if whatever he was dreaming about smelled and probably tasted like a really scrumptious quiche...with sharp cheddar melted just to the point of crispy. 

This was a bad idea. He should have actually eaten because the snacks had been worthless in the end when faced with Arthur's really interesting dreams that were becoming a fast favorite and he'd only eaten one! Merlin steeled himself, he could resist. He was going to make his point and he was going to resist feeding. 

Arthur was more than just someone to feed off of...even if it was really tempting. He managed a few more minutes with restless squirming before standing; he was going to tear his hair out if he waited here. He could wait outside the room away from the mouth-watering aroma and then confront him when he was sure he was awake. Easy! It would be a big gesture cause he had respected Arthur's privacy too.

Or he would have, were it not for running into a side table having been too lost in thought to remember layout and knocked everything on it to the floor with a loud jumble of noise. The light flicked on and Merlin could feel a very dangerous set of eyes on him; boring a hole into the back of his head. 

"Merlin…" He was dead. Goodbye Chaldea, hello awful tower.

"Arthur."

"Eating my dreams again?"

"Actually, no. I wasn't, I was just leaving to get away from your dreams so I wouldn't eat them." He shrugged and turned to face the Saber pointedly looking at a spot on the floor.

"Right...and I should believe you because?" Arthur glared, pushing the covers back to place his feet on the floor and rest his elbows on his knees, threading his fingers together.

"I'm not lying. Had I eaten your dream you wouldn't have woken up even if I knocked this table over. Dreams occur in REM sleep and you would have drifted deeper after I'd eaten it. Perks of being half-Incubus." Merlin explained with a smirk. Arthur merely stared, looking tired and a bit annoyed.

"I told you to stay away."

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" Merlin teased and immediately snapped his mouth shut with the look thrown his way. Arthur was not in the mood for playfulness, he was still upset; there was a faint touch of sorrow on Merlin's tongue that wasn't his.

"I'm sorry...about...all of this." He mumbled awkwardly and Arthur scoffed.

"Really? You could try to sound a little more genuine."

"I am being genuine!" Merlin protested with a frown.

"You never apologize, even when you are in the wrong. You've always brushed it aside and kept moving, even back then."

"Well I am now! It was cruel of me to mess with your dreams and force all of that on you, even accidentally. You weren't aware of your feelings before I-"

"I knew." 

"Huh?" Merlin looked up suddenly perplexed. 

"I knew my feelings about you. I admit the content of the dream was shocking but... they're my feelings. I knew about them beforehand...I had an inkling of...wanting you." Merlin sucked in a breath, he hadn't predicted this. Arthur knew? Then why was he so upset?

"Then why are you so upset? I thought it was because-"

"I was upset because you saw. That fantasy wasn't for you... because you don't want it. I was ashamed that you saw and you-" he tsked lowly "you brought her up. Guinevere, I don't like thinking about her and it hurt knowing that you would tamper just to spite me."

"Spite you…? I-" he fidgeted awkwardly. "I asked about her because I thought you were lying...you were in love with her back then I thought." Arthur chuckled, running a hand down his face.

"I never loved her. You kept pushing me towards her and I thought you knew what you were doing. I thought that was the way it was supposed to be because after all...you're Merlin, my advisor."

"So you just took my advice!?" 

"What else was I supposed to do!? You were adamant it had to be her, even when I told you I didn't like her!" Arthur huffed.

"I thought you were just being stubborn! You didn't even know me truly...I was still-" he gestured to his body "I still looked like a girl! It would have been a really weird lie to reveal after the fact!"

"After what? Had I pursued you? Merlin, I knew about you back then, I knew you weren't a woman and that you were using glamors." Arthur crossed his arms and cocked his head.

"How!?" 

"How- Merlin you don't remember?"

"What's there to remember!? I would have never told you or even shown you who I really was back then! Not after the disaster Artoria's timeline had become." Merlin jabbed a finger at him "How did you find out?"

"...you really don't remember?…" Arthur sounded confused and even a little hurt, but strangely, he wasn't lying. Dammit. Merlin wanted more than anything for Arthur to be lying. He didn't remember telling the King anything, he had been diligent and reserved. He hadn't let anyone get close but the king...but that would mean-

"How long did you see through my glamors?"

"A few months before everything fell apart. I'm not sure how you don't remember it but you got hurt in an ambush...I don't remember why we were traveling but when I went to treat you the glamor fell apart." Merlin hugged himself tightly, he had no recollection of this. 

"You were half delirious when you woke, I asked you what was going on, you just looked at me and for once I knew you were being honest. It was nice to see you unburdened, though I wish it had been under better circumstances." Merlin felt his cheeks color, 

"Me too…I'm a little conflicted honestly" he murmured with a small smile and Arthur's expression hardened. 

"Why's that?"

"On one hand, you knew about me and didn't treat me differently...on the other you didn't tell me that you knew and I wasted time trying to convince you I was female." Merlin explained and Arthur shrugged,

"You were Merlin; male, female...it didn't matter to me. You were beautiful in every sense." Managing a small smile that made Merlin's chest squeeze pleasantly. He took a deep breath to regain focus and fiddled with the fabric of his robes. He looked up and schooled his expression into a determined frown.

"Arthur...I am so sorry for hurting you. I promise it wasn't my intention and I swear I wasn't going to say anything, nor was I judging you. It was just surprising to see myself that way because I didn't know you felt that way about me!" Merlin declared, balling his hands into fists when he was met with silence.

"I was just angry...because it always came down to Guinevere. Even now." Arthur grimaced and sighed heavily.

"I didn't mean for it to turn out like that...I truly thought you loved her. Then I made myself jealous of her. I pushed you onto her and then hated her for having your attention...I made my own mess." Arthur hummed in acknowledgement, fixing him with a soft glare. 

"So, what now? You know a lot about how I feel, yet I still know so little about how you feel...I spent all that time pinning but you never noticed." He chuckled a bit. Merlin stared, words catching in his throat as he tried to formulate the right things to say.

"Well...our Master helped me realize I have my own wants and fantasies too…" he shrugged a little and fidgeted. Arthur watched him curiously,

"What did you figure out?" 

"...that...I think I feel the same about you." Merlin frowned, eyebrows pinching together.

"...you think?"

"It's hard for me to understand emotions! You know that...I need dreams to emote like you or Master...figuring out how I feel honestly is different."

"So what tipped you off that you think you might feel the same? Ritsuka isn't exactly a matchmaker and her heart goes all over the place when she catches sight of a pretty face." Arthur leaned back, examining the caster with scrutiny.

"I-it turns out that I have a dream of my own...that she'd seen a few times…" 

"I thought incubi don't dream." Arthur bit out softly as he gaze focused somewhere else in the room. 

"She reminded me...that I'm still human too. As silly as it sounds, my dream was about someone coming to save me…" he stated as neutral as he possibly could but the slight trill in his voice gave him away and he mentally groaned. 

"What could you possibly need saving from?" Arthur said it curiously, an intense gaze fixated on the Caster.

"...from my tower," Merlin mumbled it but Arthur still heard him, easing off the bed and approaching him slowly. 

"Of course it is...you hated being there, even just for a moment. Who is it that rescues you from your tower in your dreams?" He was mere inches away, close enough Merlin could reach out and touch him. Taste the honey lemon sweet bleeding from his person.

"Before I tell you...am I forgiven?" Merlin waited, breath stuck in his throat as Arthur assessed the Caster with scrutiny. He made to speak again and voice his understanding, disappointment blossoming deep in his stomach when Arthur was suddenly all he could see. The press of soft lips startled him but in a matter of seconds, Merlin was melting into the other, a soft noise in the back of his throat.

Well. Arthur wasn't upset anymore, or at least he didn't taste upset, coupled with his hands roaming freely over Merlin's physique was another clue but his train of thought was quickly derailing with how soft and sweet Arthur was. 

"Ah-!" Merlin gasped, Arthur's mouth suddenly on his throat nipping at sensitive skin.

"So," Arthur began between nips, "who was it that saves you from the tower?" 

"Ha- Have I been forgiven? Still not sure…" he whimpered back making contact with the mattress as Arthur pinned him to it.

"Do you think I would be doing this if I was still angry?" A hand was snaking down his chest, down the plain of his stomach, coming to rest just below his navel. 

"No, but clarification never hurt!" Merlin huffed yanking Arthur's hair in irritation. Arthur smirked

"I guess you don't like to be teased, hm?" A pause, "Yes, Merlin. You're forgiven." He breathed before latching on to his neck again and lightly sucking a mark into pale skin. 

"Tsk! Finally-" he yelped the hand on his navel suddenly between his legs and squeezing. 

"I thought you would drop the attitude for a minute to actually be romantic but that's a slight on my part for assuming." Arthur murmured in his ear, a low thrum of arousal building up in the air leaving Merlin's favorite flavor on his tongue. 

"Ahha~" Merlin moaned softly grinding against Arthur's palm and flushing red as he grew wet.

"May I know the identity of your prince charming now?" Arthur's thumb grazed over the swelling head through his pants, grinning wickedly when Merlin thrashed his hips. Immediately removing his hand and resting his chin in the other looking smug. Merlin glowered in response, pouting cutely.

"It's you, jackass."

"Just wanted some clarification." The smile Arthur gave him could have lit up the night's sky and turned night into day. It was bright and warm; it made Merlin's chest ooey and gooey like the caramel center of fancy chocolates. 

"...so mean." Merlin teased gently and whimpered when Arthur's hand returned to his groin for a brief squeeze, feeling the slick pooling between his legs and soaking his pants.

"Well then, as an apology for being so mean let me make it up to you; whatever you want, I'll happily satisfy you." His other hand cupped Merlin's cheek and sapphire blues met rich violet in a look that conveyed so much longing and hunger it made the half-Incubus' mouth water in sympathy.

"... anything?" He croaked softly causing Arthur to frown a bit, not having expected that answer.

"Anything. Nothing is off limits...except anything that might hurt either of us." He shifted their positions to the center of the bed, slowly undoing clasps and cords tying Merlin's clothing together. The caster gave it some thought, admittedly distracted by his handsome Saber flooding him with so much attention his head was beginning to spin, his bangs were swept to the side briefly when Arthur pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Any ideas?" Only one came to mind.

"Prove to me you meant it!" He blurted and his former King smirked slightly, waiting for Merlin to finish his request.

"Prove to me that you meant what you said in the dream...that it's only me…" Arthur chuckled quietly and cupped his face with his hands, brushing away tears that had suddenly welled up without explanation. Chest aching faintly as Arthur looked at him with such adoration and love, Merlin momentarily forgot how to breathe.

"Nothing would make me happier, Merlin." He cooed lovingly.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not expecting this to turn into 3 parts but Chapter 2 got pretty long so I thought I could just focus on the saucy part in one chapter alone. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur make up and finally come to an understanding with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I finished it, admittedly the sex scene is shorter than intended but there is a little epilogue too!
> 
> I might write a sequel, we shall see how I feel about this one after it's been posted for awhile. Liberties were taken with some things and a Warning!
> 
> Merlin's Female sex attributes are referred to with masculine descriptive words. He may be intersex but he identifies as Male for a few Headcanons.

Arthur's hands were everywhere while he stripped the Caster down; enjoying as more and more soft, silky skin was exposed for the Saber to kiss and suck at. Merlin wasn't complaining, quite the contrary, finding he could make all sorts of noises at different octaves and pitches while getting drunk off the smell and taste of Arthur's arousal. 

It had been...awhile since Merlin had let anyone take him to bed, probably close to a few hundred years...maybe never actually. He didn't remember ever letting anyone see him naked, so Arthur was the first, hm? Of course he would be...Merlin jumped when his pants were roughly yanked down, Arthur kissing a path from his chest to his navel teasingly.

"You're breath-taking, Merlin." Arthur's eyes treaded lightly over his frame; broad shoulders to the barest hint of breasts down to narrow hips and genitalia Merlin would hardly call breath-taking. Had he had a say in his presentation of genders, it certainly wouldn't have been caught somewhere in the middle. 

"Don't lie." He teased softly, intending it to be more humorous. The Saber's smile faltered, 

"I would never, ever lie about you. You're beautiful and handsome all the same, perfect." Arthur brushed his knuckles across Merlin's cheek that had turned crimson. Arthur removed his sleep shirt and boxers, dick standing at attention in it's above average glory. God, his dream had been all too accurate; Merlin felt his insides pulse at the thought of Arthur pushing inside and churning him up; it would probably feel amazing after the initial stretch. 

He quivered excitedly, Arthur's hand teasing at his dick and putting more pressure into the rhythm that had the Caster's hips canting upward to meet him.

"Ah~ Arthur~" 

"Hmm, you sound so good, your voice was meant to say my name…so beautiful" his ring finger and index finger grazed over his entrance, finding it slick. 

"Hnn- liar…" Merlin croaked, biting the meat of his hand to silence himself. Arthur clicked his tongue,

"If you won't believe me then I'll just have to convince you." He swatted Merlin's hand away and settled between his hips, rocking his dick against his entrance. Arthur moaned, loud and long eliciting a shiver from the man beneath him. It sounded slick and lewd, Merlin was possibly a little embarrassed he was so wet from heavy petting. 

"And how are you going to do that, hn?" He bit back cheekily, choking on a gasp at a particularly delightful grind against his dick.

"Shit, Merlin you're soaking the both of us…" he wheezed, continuing grind leisurely while Merlin squirmed at every bolt of pleasure rocketing up his spine and becoming molten hot before settling into his core and bubbling excitedly. 

"Sorry-"

"Nonsense. I fucking love it." He growled cutting the Caster off and breathing into the shell of his ear. Merlin jerked with a whimper, a lewd spurt of slick escaped him at his King's growling, Arthur latched onto the pointed tip of his ear, kneading it gently with his teeth causing Merlin to spasm violently.

"H-how do you know about that spot!?" He garbled failing to keep his voice even as the rocking kept up against his entrance.

"Hmm...I had a hunch, you always keep them covered, like you're hiding them." He teased softly, continuing to nip at the point of Merlin's ear while the Caster wiggled in Arthur's grasp.

"Not fair-" Merlin grunted accented with a soft wail at a rather forceful grind of Arthur's length. Merlin could feel a little sprout of impatience taking root. Preparation be damned, he wanted Arthur sooner rather than later. 

"Nhnn...Arthur?" He managed in-between loss of control over his voice, the King's movements paused briefly

"Yes love?" He hummed, pulling back enough to take in Merlin's dazed expression and slight tremors. The caster grinned, hand coming to rest over his navel,

"I think I need you inside me, now." He panted and Arthur blinked in surprise before smirking wryly. 

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I haven't properly played with you." Fingers suddenly at his entrance and tentatively thrusting inward. 

"As much as I'd love for this to continue, I need you. You're supposed to prove to me, that I'm all you want...so prove it." He rolled his hips down onto Arthur's fingers to make a point, grinning wickedly when the hand retracted covered in his own lubricant. Arthur rumbled in his chest, returning with his own sly grin though tinted with worry,

"It's going to hurt, I guarantee it will." 

"For a moment, yes. It'll be like ripping off a bandaid." Merlin encouraged with a pleading smile. Arthur hesitated, looking between himself and Merlin anxiously.

"Arthur, love, please. I need you. I need to be filled...you can give me that, right?" He managed a sultry purr not marred by his own nervousness. Giving Arthur his best bedroom eyes and arching his back letting his hand tease himself. The other occupied a nipple and playfully pinched it.

"If you can't maybe, I'll just take care of myself…" he pouted, mentally celebrating at Arthur's frazzled look. Merlin may as well have been a 5-star meal or a glass of water to a man dying of thirst. He didn't think there could be that much want in a man's eyes but Arthur proved otherwise. In an instant Arthur had positioned himself, dick pressed tantalizingly at his entrance, once last hesitation.

"Merlin, are you certain?"

"Yes! I need it, so badly- AH!" Perhaps ripping off the band-aid had been a poor comparison. Merlin felt like something had just split open his entire being at the seams. Arthur bottomed out, hips slapping against Merlin thighs audibly. 

"S-shit!" He yelped frantically trying to adjust to Arthur's length seated completely inside him.

"Sorry! Sorry! You said this was fine!" Arthur protested worriedly, wincing when Merlin's hand clawed at his back and the Caster's inner walls clamped down deliciously tight. 

"It is fine! It's fine!" Merlin snapped, he was going die cumming on the rod Arthur called his dick. How had anyone survived sleeping with this idiot king? 

"Hey, relax," Arthur adjusted careful of how he moved while inside Merlin,

"I'm trying!" He hissed. Arthur leaned down and kissed his cheek before starting a path to his neck. 

"Stop trying, just let yourself feel good. Let me take care of you." He assured softly before sucking a love bite into Merlin's shoulder, trying to make him feel good again. Merlin's hold loosened along with his inner walls, relaxing his thighs partly. He looped his arms away from Arthur's back and around his neck and shoulders, whimpering at slight movements inside him. 

It took several long moments of gentle caresses and languid kisses with tongue slowly introduced before a sudden shift of Arthur's cock elicited a keening cry of pleasure. Finally, Merlin was beginning to worry his mixed up insides weren't meant for this sort of activity. Arthur didn't immediately pick up the pace, opting to continue kissing his caster breathless and give short, gentle jerks of his hips to acclimate him. 

Arthur's tongue ran over sharp canines, lazily reminded of Merlin's less human traits as their tongues tangled again and Merlin was practically sucking the spit out of his mouth. Arthur pulled back with a gasp, strands of saliva following after and dribbling down his chin. The sight of Merlin caused his dick to twitch and pulse while arousal pooled in his belly; his caster looked ravishing. Kiss swollen lips, cheeks rosy and sweet with fluffy white tresses framing his face, nipples were pink, erect buds that were begging to be sucked on. Merlin was a vision, a wholly erotic sight for Arthur's claim. 

"I'm going to start moving soon, I can't resist much longer…"

"Mmk…" Merlin slurred, a wonderful sound that made Arthur groan hotly in the Caster's ear. The half-incubus was maybe a little too saturated in Arthur's lust and affection. The feelings in his groin were beginning to boil over and flood his other senses; Arthur tasted exquisite, kissing him was like eating all of his favorites and he was loath to let the other retreat to take a breath. The Saber moved, dazing him briefly and preventing him from latching on to his mouth again;

"Ah! Mhmm, you're's so good." He gasped getting a soft chuckle in response.

"Guess it means I can start moving properly now." He huffed pulling out just to the head before gently thrusting back in. Merlin yelped, spasming around Arthur's length and moaning loudly. The former King smirked and set a steady in and out rhythm that had Merlin's wall squeezing pleasurably around him.

"I can- I can feel you so deep!" Merlin blurted eyes lulling back in his head for a moment before he gasped and he pressed a hand to his navel and groaned, legs shaking.

"What's wrong?" Arthur slowed and Merlin shook his head frantically,

"Don't stop! Keep moving!" Arthur did as he was told watching curiously, there was a subtle shift of Merlin's lower belly with his thrusts.

"You're so deep inside…" his caster whimpered softly, stomach slightly bulging with every one of Arthur's thrusts inward, the pace increased suddenly. Arthur transfixed on the slight shift of Merlin's stomach with fascination while the Caster wailed openly. The repeated motion of penetration, of being almost empty and then promptly filled to bursting. Arthur was stirring his insides wonderfully, the pain had subsided completely to euphoric bliss as each ball's deep thrust slapped Arthur's pelvis into Merlin's sweet spot which would enhance the rest of the feeling in his core.

The increase of speed made the pauses between sensations smaller, the electric jolt from his dick being stimulated coupled with being stretched and filled, something was building. He was teetering dangerously on an edge and he desperately wanted to fall,

"Ar- Arthur...I think I'm about to cum!" 

"Go ahead." He grunted lowly, keeping his brutal pace and kissing the other's neck lovingly. 

"What about-"

"I'm fine, just cum for me!" Arthur commanded slamming deep into Merlin's body. The half-incubus gasped wetly, back arching involuntarily before his voice escaped him in a strangled cry. The edge he'd been teetering dropped from under him, Arthur slamming into something deep inside Merlin that had him release slick with a lewd gush. He'd definitely gotten the sheets wet. As if it wasn't enough, Arthur fucked him through his release, prolonging it as wet squelching filled the room, Arthur boring into Merlin ferociously with heavy grunts. 

Each thrust nearly jumped started the feeling, another more intense feeling was building inside Merlin, inner walls clenching and unclenching sporadically.

"Next time you cum, that'll be it for me!" Arthur proclaimed, feeling his own release mounting, just one more tight squeeze and he would cum, filling his caster with seed and relishing in claiming his insides and body. 

"Yes!" Merlin keened, the climax was fast approaching, one more thrust and he'd fall again into blissful ecstasy. Arthur slammed into him again, brushing against something inside him and rocketing pleasure up his spine. 

"Arthur!" It came out in a scream that tampered off into a sobbing wail as his second organsm overloaded his senses. Merlin lurched up to encircle the Saber's shoulders and howl as Arthur continued to thrust through this one. There was a strange buzzing sensation in his mouth, saliva trailing down his chin as he opened his mouth wide and clamped down on the other's shoulder, tasting hot, rich crimson on his tongue and growling hungrily.

He barely registered the stutter of Arthur's hips and guttural moan as he came, the sudden bite on his shoulder tipping him over his own edge spilling inside his caster, filling him with liquid fire. Merlin shuddered, something warm and sticky pooled inside him and he fell back on the bed mouth streaked with blood. Trembling fingers playing at his naval as the sensation persisted and cum began to ooze out around Arthur's length. He felt full. Like he'd eaten too much but not enough at the same time. His stomach had swelled slightly, so much seed still trapped inside him; if this were another time and place, were he someone else... maybe he'd have fancied the thought of being impregnated by his King.

"Hah...hah…" Arthur panted, wincing as he moved to cup Merlin's cheek tenderly. "...was that proof enough?" He wheezed and Merlin nodded,

"Y-yeah...I'm convinced…" Arthur pulled out with a hiss and grimaced as his own release gushed out in a flood, laundry was going to hate the both of them. He opted to kiss Merlin again, gently combing the others hair and breathing in his scent slowly muddling with the odor of sex and he tasted his own blood on the other's tongue. He didn't quite understand where the bite had come from, but it would heal with time, unless Merlin turned out to be a biter.

"I love you. So so much...it was really awful back then but I just want to be with you now." The Saber admitted quietly catching Merlin off-guard still drinking in the taste and texture of the experience; still captivated by the full yet empty feeling inside and the flavor of Arthur's blood.

"...I love you too…" Merlin whispered and he meant it. As aloof as he was about humans and how little he cared for the whole, he was biased towards a handful of some. He cared for his Ritsuka, Artoria had been a dear friend once, and he loved Arthur with his whole inhuman yet human heart. Arthur kissed him again, deepening it and whimpering softly. Something wet brushed Merlin's cheek. 

His King was crying, but the flavor was sweet and tangy like oranges and citrus. He was happy. Happy with Merlin and his mixed up body, he loved him, honestly. They stayed motionless for a few long moments, drifting in and out of sleeping until Arthur snorted,

"We should probably clean you up, maybe get a towel ready…" he grumbled warily. 

"Hnn? Why?" Merlin rolled into his side and froze, something oozed between his legs and he flushed down to his shoulders. "Oh."

"Yeah…you're going to spill even more when we get you standing."

"As if I'm going to be able to do that after the pounding you gave me." Merlin chuckled, delighting in the pretty red tint on Arthur's cheeks and ears. He quieted the Caster with another kiss and cuddled him up in his arms,

"A few more minutes then, to see if your legs start working."

"Tsk, jackass." Merlin smirked happily. 

They managed to get cleaned up and showered before awkwardly stuffing his sheets into the hamper at the end of the hall, not meeting any staff's eyes as they passed. 

"Eh, I'm sure we're not the first to get cum on bedsheets...I expect any one of the more beasital Servants have trouble keeping things clean."

"...what does...what does that mean?" Arthur ventured cautiously and Merlin smirked.

"I think it's better to don't know, just picture the mess we made but 5 times worse." The caster instructed, intertwining their fingers and giving him a soft squeeze. They were headed to breakfast when a rather tired looking Siegfried blocked their path, immediately, Merlin grinned in Cheshire delight.

"Arthur, I am so glad you finally figured things out with Merlin. Truly." The dragon Saber began, trying and failing to sound genuine. 

"O-oh! Well thank you, I know we talked on occasion but I didn't know I'd told you about him…"

"You didn't. I heard most everything last night...or should I say early morning because I awoke at 3 am and wasn't permitted to sleep because of your... activities." He murmured lowly so anyone passing wouldn't hear. Arthur turned bright red, eyes flying wide.

"Oh my God, Siegfried I am so sorry-! I hadn't intended us to be so loud." 

"It's fine. Really. Just- if you plan on having him over again, do it earlier than that. I'm not surprised more Sabers haven't approached you...you've both got quite the set of lungs on you." Siegfried waved tiredly and walked past them, presumably to go back to bed.

Merlin barely contained his laughter before Arthur began scolding him quietly; Ritsuka approached looking eerily smug and Merlin's laughter returned even stronger. Apparently, word had spread fast. At least everyone knew who Arthur belonged to and vice versa, though the smell should be deterrent enough for anyone who could detect it. 

Truly, of all the humans he'd come to know, Arthur was his one and only. It made his heart skip knowing that the sentiment was returned. 

**Epilogue**

"You're pregnant." Spoken in a deadpan that sounded a cross between exasperated and not surprised, Merlin fixed his equal with an unimpressed glare. 

Well shit. Who would have guessed Da Vinci had a sick sense of humor?

"Very funny, didn't know you were studying to be a comedian." Merlin snarked, looking over the stack of papers work labeled as 'blood work'.

"I'm not, and I'm not joking either. I ran several blood tests and even called Arthur in to give me genetic material samples and against all odds, defying Servant origin core statistics, you're pregnant Merlin, congrats." She waved her hands on an unenthusiastic movement before rubbing her eyes in frustration.

"I don't know how, and I don't know why; but Arthur is basically a walking fertility clinic. He has some sort of magecraft blessing that's so permanent it might as well be a passive skill. I don't know who placed it on him but it's a part of his origin now."

"..." That sounded uncannily familiar. Merlin forced a weak smile internally panicking as he recalled he had placed that blessing on Arthur. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. HE had placed a fertility blessing on Arthur and it was permanent!? He briefly remembered an exchange with Arthur about how Guinevere was struggling to conceive and in his pissy state of mind just dumped a spell on Arthur.

"So how am I able to conceive though...I'm a servant too so it should be impossible-"

"Your Incubus genetics, and surprisingly you have a perfectly healthy uterus even though records have stated your conditions; it appears some early tests were wrong in stating you had an incomplete set of ovaries or testes."

"...I've never had a cycle even before becoming a servant?"

"I would have to run other tests to even come close to guessing what's going on. My hypothesis is because your part Incubus, that you don't even have a cycle, you're constantly fertile and producing eggs which coupled with Arthur who has transcended known laws of spirit operation, impregnated you."

"...you're really not joking…" he deflated, sinking into the chair mind a buzz with how in God's name this was going to work. They were both servants!? What the hell was growing inside him? His initial thought was to an Homunculus, the deformed fetuses in jars imagery made his stomach churn dangerously.

"No, I'm not. Lucky for you, it appears to be a healthy human fetus. It's the size of a eggplant-"

"Eggplant!? How far along am I?" 

"...4-5 weeks. Perfectly normal. You didn't report any other symptoms and the only tip off I had was your sudden aversion to feeding off dreams. So you have been steadily progressing but are a little underweight nutrition wise. You need to eat more physical food and cut back on dream feeding. Though try to keep up with both as the fetus likely shares your Incubus heritage."

"...you're awfully calm about this...I think I'm about to start panicking." He mumbled staring down at his lap.

"Then I'm doing a good job of hiding it. I'm honestly worried. There is no telling what can happen in the later months or if it will even be alive longer than a few weeks after birth. Not to mention if your spirit origin gets damaged, what will happen to the fetus? It's not a part of your spirit core, technically a foreign element. Your body might even start to reject it." Merlin shuddered, curling his hands into fists.

"What should I do?"

"For now? I would let Arthur know. We can talk about alternatives if it gets to that point but based on calculations and my projections...you should be able to carry it to full term if you wish. Based on data gathered today." 

"...it's really a baby...not some sort of mistake?"

"Well, to be certain. I could give you a sonogram." Da Vinci offered with a pitying smile. Merlin swallowed back bile and nodded. 

"Ok, fine." 

He was given a blurry picture that looked like the topographical map of some undersea cave, Da Vinci had helpfully circled the baby in silver sharpie and labeled the head and developing body. What had he gotten himself into? Sure. We're this Camelot and Arthur and himself were still, you know, alive. He'd be excited and over the moon to be carrying Arthur's child.

Not Chaldea. This thing was an anomaly, an impossible feat that shouldn't exist. He groaned, Chaldea was known for pulling off the impossible. They fought Tiamat and lived for crying out loud, so why wouldn't the strangest odds align and bestow Merlin with another burden on top of all the others. He wearily dragged his feet to the shared room he and Arthur had begun occupying together. Forcing a casual smile as the door slid open and Arthur was on him immediately.

"What's wrong? Did she figure it out? Was your core damaged?"

"Arthur." 

"Are you sick with some rare servant disease? Oh God, what if it's the Fever from Erishkigal!? You weren't here in December you might have caught it from me-"

"Arthur!"

"You're going to die and we can't even get her to reverse its effects!" The Saber wailed and Merlin shoved the photo in his face.

"I'm pregnant!"

"...eh?... Merlin, this isn't the time to joke, you're not able to eat!" He scolded pushing the photo aside.

"I wish I was joking, but apparently, I have a functioning uterus, perpetually fertile, and you're a walking one-man army of a baby maker!" Merlin growled and Arthur finally took the picture from the Caster to really look at it.

"...it looks like a blob."

"I'm only a few weeks along... it's the size of an eggplant." He parroted Da Vinci and flopped onto the bed with a loud groan. Arthur remained standing, staring at the photo with wide eyes. 

"This isn't a joke?"

"No. And we need to talk about what we're doing with it." Merlin grumbled and felt the bed dip; Arthur curled up behind him and nuzzled into the nape of his neck.

"What did Da Vinci say about it?"

"That it's healthy. That her data projects it should survive until full term and I can give birth to it. But that could change at a moment's notice."

"...do you want to have a baby?" Arthur sounded a mixture of excitement and terror. They were temporary beings, what would the fate of the child be if Chaldea fell or when they finally repaired everything and were no longer needed?

"Because it's you…" he throat went tight, eyes stinging with tears and an emotion he didn't understand,

"Yes, but that doesn't guarantee anything." Merlin muttered and Arthur hummed in agreement. Hands found their way under Merlin's robes and pressing along his stomach. There was an indication of growth, his normally flat plain of a stomach rounded just slightly. They hadn't noticed it but now it was stupidly obvious.

"We can be hopeful. Take it one step at a time?"

"You just want me to get fat! Your pregnancy kink is showing-" Merlin sniped and was quickly silenced by a kiss.

"If you'll recall my dream, it's not fat. It's full, you're going to get very full." Arthur preened excitedly hands roaming the slight swell and Merlin rolled his eyes and flicked Arthur's nose.

"You're insatiable, I'm barely showing."

"...yet you still love me." Arthur teased and Merlin flushed hotly,

"I do, against all odds." Arthur giggled excitedly and one hand trailed dangerously low to Merlin's groin. He was going to die, if Arthur could barely keep his hands off now then there was no way he would keep them to himself when his stomach started to pop out of his body. Merlin grunted, turning around to give better access to his saber and kiss him senseless. 

Just this once, for Arthur, he'd be hopeful and take it one step at a time. After all, he loved his King dearly… even if that King was already incredibly horny for his barely there pregnancy belly.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some research on intersex attributes and conditions and some are able to have children because they have intact female reproductive systems but with some abnormalities and health risk. 
> 
> I know servants can't reproduce but for the sake of self indulgence...oof. I have bastardized Nash's creation. Forgive meeeee.
> 
> Possible sequel with *Actual* Pregnant sex maybe. Purely for self indulgent purposes because I don't know if I have the will power to plan out how a servant produced child would work lol.
> 
> Thanks for making it this far!! The comments and kudos have been so nice!

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to be a part two that will probably be making up in the form of sex cause hey. Cat's out the bag why waste time when you can work through your feelings with some heavy petting and kisses. 
> 
> If I have subscribers here they probably think I have lost it because it's been nothing but FGo and NSFw content, I swear.


End file.
